horizonroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars
Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun and the second smallest planet in the Solar System, after Mercury. Named after the Roman god of war, it is often described as the "Red Planet" because the iron oxide prevalent on its surface gives it a reddish appearance. Mars is a terrestrial planet with a thin atmosphere, having surface features reminiscent both of the impact craters of the Moon and the volcanoes, valleys, deserts, and polar ice caps of Earth. The rotational period and seasonal cycles of Mars are likewise similar to those of Earth, as is the tilt that produces the seasons. Mars is the site of Olympus Mons, the second highest known mountain within the Solar System (the tallest on a planet), and of Valles Marineris, one of the largest canyons. The smooth Borealis basin in the northern hemisphere covers 40% of the planet and may be a giant impact feature. Mars has two known moons, Phobos and Deimos, which are small and irregularly shaped. Aside from Earth, Mars boasts the second highest population of the planets within the Sol system. But, unfortunately, also like Earth, it is ravaged by war and conflict. The initial colonization of Mars occurred soon after the secondary attempt to form a colony on the moon. Far more prepared from their previous attempts, the colonization was an initial success. Unknown to the colonists of course, a group of criminals and terrorists from Earth had replaced some of their number, intent on gaining a foothold where they could grow and develop. Two cities were established upon the surface of the red planet in those beginning years, and would eventually represent two sides of a war; Ares, and Olympus, the latter carved directly into the enormous planetary mountain range. It was on Mars that the Children of Olympus were born, and grew in the shadows.' There are several cities and areas of interest on the Martian soil. The first of which is the official capital, established by Coalition loyal colonists, Ares. Ares quickly became a trading hub, with the largest planet based spaceport in the Sol system. Most shipping and receiving companies that work throughout the system are based in the city of Aries, including a large section of the Unity corporation. Ares is also the home of the Coalition Naval Flight Academy. Close proximity to the asteroid belt make Mars a prime location for intensive pilot training courses. Alongside the massive shipping industry, an entire district of Ares is dedicated to Dominion shipyards, though they’re utilized almost completely for military ships now, and have little interest in civilian transports, and cargo ships. The civil war on Mars has not done much to damage Ares, as the city itself is well defended. Still, curfews have been instituted for the safety of the public, among other measures.' Olympus, carved into the mighty mountain, Olympus Mons, was formed by the progenitors of the Children of Olympus, a group of terrorists and criminals who covertly replaced a group of colonists bound for Mars. They chose to carve their city deep into the mighty mountain, and develop their society in isolation, slowly building up their strength in the shadows, and tearing down the old belief systems of Earth from their own people, only to build up new ones. What developed out of this is a city that is a cross between ancient Greece and modern architecture. Some of the most prominent buildings in the city, and many other Olympian cities, are the temples, dedicated to the Gods and their servants. Atop the mighty mountain lies the temple of Zeus, and many Olympians make that pilgrimage at least once in their lifetime. Expanding outwards from Olympus Mons is an underground tunnel network that serves as the Olympians transport network, and an advantage to the war. There are even a few cities formed underground. The Dominion owned the surface of the planet, but the Olympians owned the rest. Mining is a popular industry for the Olympians because of this. Olympus can be compared to the Mecca of old Earth, as a mainly religious hub for the entire people. The mountain serves as a natural defense for the city, while shields, turrets, and other avenues of protection are built into the mountain itself.' The Dysnomia Ghetto, while hard to consider an important part of Mars, is nonetheless one of the areas that come to mind when thinking of the red planet. The poor, the wretched, the insane, and the unwanted live within the darkest parts of Mars, hovels set up within the shadowy craters. Disease and poverty are both rampant in this district, so much so that death is an expected part of daily life. The area is also heavy in criminal undertones, since most of the people are desperate, trying to scrape up some sort of existence for themselves and their families. Most criminal organizations recruit from here, the desperate residents ready to do almost anything, and commit any deed, to fly off that rock and never look back. The only extravagance residing in the fetid little ghetto is a single temple established to bring the people ‘hope’.' Hephaestus, named for the god of blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes, is the premier weapons manufacturing location for the Children of Olympus. While their weapons aren’t considered as flashy or as high in production value as those the Dominion manufacture by the crate load, there is a certain ferocity and elegance attributed to the weaponry of Olympians. Many Coalition commanders or higher ranking officers often keep the weapons of fallen Olympians for their own use. This is a testament to the quality of weapons coming from Hephaestus. Still, the city itself is little more than the factories that make it famous. Living areas are not much better than slightly elevated slums, and pollution ravages the air of the underground city. Many of the workers there have various lung diseases, or other problems due to exposure to the chemical fumes, and excessive heat. While Harmonia is certainly a step up for many citizens of the poorer cities, this area is known to be a hotbed of activity for Lethe, and as such houses a lot of their number. The apartment buildings are also controlled by Lethe, resulting in higher fees for those with no affiliation to the organization. One would think the constant presence of a drug cartel would leave the city in disarray, but a number of responsible Olympians keeps the numerous shopping, entertainment, and residential districts clean. Category:Planets